


Stuck Someplace Together in Winter

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [7]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7<br/>Stuck someplace together in winter<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis X Johnny Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Someplace Together in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious love of world mysteries and legends, hence this story.

Stuck someplace together in winter

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Johnny Storm

xXx

"You know, when I first met you, your sense of adventure is what attracted me."

"Only my sense of adventure?"

"Okay one of the things that attracted me." Darcy preened. "This however," Johnny gestured around the room at all the dry erase boards littered with news articles and photographs and handwritten notes. "This is a bit too adventurous."

"No such thing." She defended, pulling up a file on her laptop. 

"At one point I might have agreed with you. This is what makes me reconsider it." Darcy rolled her eyes turning away from the screen. 

"Don't tell me you’re scared."

"I am not afraid to admit that I am a little bit scared yes." 

"Babe, its fine." She placated. Johnny wasn't convinced. 

"No, K2 was fine, BASE jumping off the Hoover Dam was fine, even white water rafting through Colorado was fine. This," again he gestured around the room. "This is not fine, this is the very definition of insanity." 

"How?" She sounded skeptical and a little defensive. 

"Continuing to do the same thing but expecting to get different results? Ring any bells?" Darcy scoffed.

"That only counts if the same person has repeated the act."

"Well I'm sure they would have repeated the same act, you know if they weren't dead!" Johnny's voice was getting a little frantic. She would have laughed if he didn't look so upset.

Darcy opened her mouth the reply only to be cut off by Tony's voice. 

"What is with all the yelling? We can here all the way down the hall in the common room? He barged in followed closely by the rest of the team. "Whoa." He stopped short looking around at all the boards. 

"Oh thank god, Steve, level headed, realistic Steve. Please talk her out of this." 

"What is this?" He asked confused. 

"Dyatlov's pass." Natasha replied taking a closer look at the board closest to her. Clint stepped up beside her. 

"What the hell is that?" He asked. 

"The Dyatlov pass incident is as infamous in Russia as the Missing Hydra Squadron is to the rest of Europe." Bucky chimed in. "Ten experienced hikers set out to climb a section of the Ural Mountains called the Mountain of the Dead. Two weeks later the remaining nine were all found dead, some of them in gruesome condition. All of them missing clothing that would have been vital to their survival in the freezing temperatures." 

They all turned to him most of them with silent questioning in their gazes. "I had nothing to do with it. Nat?"

"The Soviet Government was not responsible for their deaths. They did try to cover it up though when they couldn't figure out what happened." 

"Charming. This is where you want to go for your birthday?" Tony asked incredulous. "You know I'll send you anywhere right? Beach in the Caribbean, cabin in the mountains, absolutely anywhere but Death Mountain."

"Mountain of the Dead." She corrected. 

"Whatever, I'm serious."

"I know you are Tony and I seriously love you for that, but I've wanted to climb this trail since I was kid. The landscape is beautiful the air is clean, the mystery certainly doesn't hurt. It's going to be so much fun."

She said the last bit to Johnny a hopeful look on her face. He sighed knowing he was beaten. He could never say no to her. 

"Alright, alright we'll go. I'll set it up." 

"Yes!" She jumped up and launched herself at him, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Best boyfriend ever."

"Yea yea." He waved her off. "Well I met the last one you had nowhere to go but up, and that's saying something." She laughed planting another kiss on him. 

"I have to call my sister. I'll be back." She dashed off out the door cellphone in hand.

When she was gone Johnny sent Natasha a big grin. "Did you get it?" She asked.

"Picked it up this morning on my way over." He dug into his pocket. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Bucky asked as Johnny pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Seriously?" Johnny just smiled as he flipped open the lid to show off the antique white gold and diamond ring.

"She's going to love that." Johnny nodded.

"And the best part is, she has no idea." He told them. "The last day were up there I'm going to ask her. Granted, when I said we could go anywhere she wanted for her birthday I kind of figured she'd choose a beach or a city." 

"You oughta know better than that by now." Steve told him.

"Ain't that the truth." 

xXx

"Damn it's cold." Darcy grumbled amused as she squinted into the sun.

"We're almost to base camp no worries." Johnny called back. 

Just as he said, within an hour they made camp, setting up their big orange tent and setting up a fire. They sat close together as they are their rations and when they were finished Darcy pulled out her camera and started taking pictures.

"This place is breath taking. Even more so than I originally thought." She said as the sun began to set. When night finally fell she put her camera away and pulled out her video camera just as the Northern Lights lit up the sky. "I think this is by far my favorite trip."

"That's good baby. I'm glad to hear it." Johnny said, pulling a tripod out of his pack. He set it up, then walked up to Darcy and took her camera. 

"What are you doing?" She watched confused as he set up the camera and turned back to her. 

"You know, I never thought I'd ever find someone. Someone who could change me in a good way. Make me want to give up my "frat boy ways". But I did. I found you. In that elevator. I was a pig and you took it in stride, put me in my place. I knew then you were the one."

"Oh my god what are you doing?" She asked watching him get down on one knee. "Oh god Johnny."

"Darcy, there is nothing I want more in this world than to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you do me the honor of marrying me; of being my wife?" 

"Oh you stupid bastard." She sniffled. "You know it's too cold to make me cry." She scrubbed at her face.

 "Yes, yes I'll marry you." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Day 8:  
> Sex Pollen AU  
> Darcy/Natasha/Clint


End file.
